


禁欲系——禁欲攻

by riyikketsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyikketsu/pseuds/riyikketsu
Summary: 和本人一样禁欲的白开水无味信息素





	禁欲系——禁欲攻

秘书b一直认为无论什么时候老板a都是一副完美的样子，笔挺的深灰色西装，被熨得没有一丝褶皱的衬衫，永远服帖的蓝灰条纹领带。最重要的是，无论是谁在和a相处的时候，永远没有那会扰人心神的信息素，b觉得a对信息素的控制出奇的好，即便是发火，也不会用信息素压制对方。同样的，a也永远不靠信息素和对方相处，或者说，a不和人相处。a和他本人的形象一样，一副生人勿近的模样，不苟言笑，甚至每天和他说话最多的秘书，交谈内容也仅仅是工作。

b不像其他秘书，既是工作助手，也是生活管家。a从来没有出现过迟到，不会像隔壁公司的老板上官xx，有事没事千里寻妻，也不会像对面公司的老板欧阳xx，动不动就要回去和老婆共度春宵。a每个月只工作三周，每天六个小时，五年雷打不动。

a在工作和生活上自律得可怕，以至于b一度认为老板只是个机器。

然而a的秘密，秘书b永远不知道。

老板a的秘密只有他的爱人o知道。

a不会用熨斗，他第一次熨衣服就把桌子烧了个洞，o担心下回自己买菜回来房都没了，就再也没让a碰过那些东西。a每天穿的衣服一共有七套一模一样的，o会帮a熨好第二天该穿的。

a每个月只上三周班是因为o的发情期。o知道多亏了自己发情期稳定，a才能把工作安排的井井有条。

o偷偷去a的公司看过a，偷偷隔着会议室的玻璃看到a在开会。那臭屁的样子，o永远忘不了。甚至还录了视频，等a回家嘲笑他好久。

a给人感觉很禁欲，o却从来不是这样。o永远都是风情万种的模样，以至于上学的时候把a迷得神魂颠倒。o的信息素也不是平常o那软软糯糯一直在撒娇示弱的味道，而是会一直勾引人，甚至像迷情香的味道。

旁人都觉得a很自律不会以信息素压人，只有o知道，这个家伙从来不会收敛自己的信息素，因为不论是a到过的办公室还是会议室，都充斥着a的气息。

而a的信息素，从来没有味道。

a确实是禁欲的，至少在遇见o之前。因为没有气味的信息素，以至于到了上大学大家都以为他是b，冷淡的性子导致到了大三也没交到男朋友。

遇见o也仅仅是因为校门口的砂锅店，看到他为了吃那块土豆而被烫的哈气。那是只觉得这个人有点可爱，后来会经常在那里见到他，总坐在那一个地方，头顶暖橙色的灯打在脸上，连细小的绒毛都看得见。o嚼东西的时候扑闪扑闪的睫毛，被烫到嘴时皱起的眉头。

a只要在店里见到o，这顿饭注定要吃很久。a还不知道这个就是喜欢，但是o知道，o早都注意到这个长得俊俏的小哥，所以他每次故意放慢吃饭速度，让a多看一会儿。  
  
  
之后o在和a的相处中知道，a是真的对感情方面一窍不通，什么感情都是一样的。o不同，他是艺术生，本来就比其他人多些浪漫细胞，加上长得不错，总是不缺对象，所以o没必要把精力放在这个木头身上。a对于o这种突然对自己改变态度的行为完全不知所措，更不知道怎么让o的态度回到之前那样。  
直到那年毕业晚会。  
  
o因为长得好，加上没有标记。早都被一群单身汉觊觎许久。o知道自己身处险境却无力反抗，带着假笑任凭那群人让自己一杯一杯的喝。  
a从一进场就开始就开始寻找o的身影，终于在o即将意识模糊昏倒之前，扒开人群抱住了他。周围的信息素混乱又浓烈，任凭是哪个o都在这个环境待不下去。a脱下外套紧紧裹着o，他抬头狠狠瞪了一眼周围那些混蛋，抱起o就冲进休息室。  
o被诱导发情了，浑身烫得厉害。a第一次接触发情的o，香甜的信息素遮也遮不住地往外蔓延。a知道自己再待下去对两人都不利，随即掏出o口袋里的信息素遮掩剂在门和窗户上喷了个遍。  
  
“你…在这里等一会儿，我给你找医生。”a让o平躺在长椅上，给他身上盖好自己的外套。  
“别…别走。”o紧紧抓住a的手臂，坐了起来，“你…你是alpha吧…”  
o在发情的时候对信息素格外敏感，这个外套裹了他一路，他怎么能感觉不到是什么让他身上越来越燥热。  
  
a诧异地回头看向o，没有否认地点点头。大学以来没人注意到自己是alpha，o是第一个。  
  
o放下a的外套，艰难地站起来，“没有味道的信息素吗？真好。”说完便踮起脚尖紧紧搂住a的脖颈吻了上去。  
  
a被突然的变故吓了一跳，双手一时不知道该放在哪里。o随即将a按在长椅上，让a的手紧紧搂住自己的腰。  
  
“别怕。”o脱下自己的裤子，跨坐在a身上。o清晰地看到a脸上泛起平时不会有的红晕，下体的膨大也一动一动地顶着o。a控制不住自己的信息素了，尽管没有味道，但情欲和压迫的气息还是向o扑面而来。他的信息素很强大，这是个不错的a。

o替a解开裤带，露出早已挺起的欲望。o抬起腰便让a顶了进去。o虽然恋爱经历丰富，但这档事也还是第一次经历，后面微微胀痛和积压的欲望被疏解的快感让o不停地在a怀里颤抖。  
a还留有一丝理智，扶住o的肩膀，“你…还好吗？”  
o真的烦透了a到现在还再问这些无聊的问题，他抬起头就堵住了a的嘴，压住a的肩膀便自己扭腰动了起来。  
自己动最能清楚舒服的地方在哪里，同样也最容易暴露弱点在哪里。a能感受到，在碰到内壁上那块软肉时，o总会突然抽气，抓着自己肩膀的手会加重些，连脚背也因为舒服而紧绷起来。  
a总不能一直被动地让o这般牵制自己。在下一次经过那里时，a故意按住o的腰，抬腰主动顶了上去。  
“嗯！”o把嘴唇都快咬破了，a突然的动作让自己猝不及防，o还没来得及和a置气。便瞬间被夺走了主动权。a反身把o压在长椅上，在o里面将刚才暴露给自己的地方挨个造访了一遍。  
o哪能忍住这样被欺负，眼泪止不住地从眼角冒出来。a凑上去亲吻掉o的泪痕，身下却变本加厉，丝毫不加怜惜地撞进去。  
颈后的腺体烫得可怕，o忍不住把人拉下来，“亲亲这里…难受。”a一直在回避o的信息素，这个味道太诱人，仿佛多吸一口就要失去理智。但o因为难受在椅子上把那蹭得通红，a看得心疼，便应了o亲了上去。嘴唇的温度比腺体低，驱使着o凑近向a索取更多。  
a吮吸那块腺体，仿佛口渴的人在贪婪地求取水分，下身的动作也渐渐慢了下来。o知道a早都把自己的生殖腔顶开了，却故意不再深入。o动了动腰让腔口紧紧包住a的顶端。  
a的动作顿了顿，努力调出一丝理智，想要抽出身来。o反而紧紧夹住身上人的腰，让嵌在里面的下体更加深入。  
“嗯…标记我，求…求你。”o用鼻尖轻轻蹭着人的脸颊，“喜欢…喜欢…唔我喜欢你。”o像只小狗求主人抚摸一般，在a身上又亲又蹭。  
几乎是在告白完的瞬间，a便狠狠地顶开生殖腔，结膨胀开死死卡在里面。滚烫的腺体被牙齿咬破注入一股股a的气息。  
之后，a又是那副冷淡的样子，但o知道a的眼神变了，他看自己的时候是带着火焰的炽热的。  
  
  
a喜欢o，这从很早o就知道了。o也喜欢a，他很喜欢本是自律的a因为自己而眼里染上情欲的样子，也很喜欢a在家面无表情地抱着自己办公时的样子。  
禁欲，自律和威严，都是给外人看的。给爱人一定要留着温柔和浪漫。  



End file.
